Love is Forever
by reiuki2
Summary: Lemon scene for Blue Pain, please be warned, it is probaly the cheesiestworstest lemon ever, be nice...im a virgin! Rated for explicit sexual content, mild laungage, stupidity, and a sappy ending...read bp first and not just the sex scene you perverts!


_**Blue Pain**_

_**Love is Forever…**_

_**Chapter 14 exert**_

Rei: well, hello everyone. his is the long awaited lemon scene from Blue Pain. Note, I have no idea what I'm doing as this is my first ever GuyxGirl lemon! Tho I have had many hours of porn and dirty manga clips to help me out.

Envy: Yesh! (high fives)

Rei: I know right. Porn is fun for all!

Envy: So, my lover, how is our baby?

Rei: Oh just fine babe, it's getting bigger, should be born soon. (rubs belly)

EdElricRules: Um, that's just creepy….

Rei: Oh hey, readers, this is my muse, EdElricRules, (EER) How is it creepy? He's so cute and cuddly and tastes good and…OW!

(Wolf just smacked Rei on the head with a bag of butter)

Wolf: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Rei: (pouts)

Envy: hey wolf, come here, I have something shiny to show you…

Wolf: REALLY!? (runs off into other room behind Envy)

(Noises are heard that sounds like Envy has just beaten Wolf to a bloody pulp)

EER: um, he's very nice, I love Envy so very much! (Twitch)

Sera: Hmm, its not nice to lie, God will hate you.

Rei: no I wont.

Sera: YOU'RE _NOT _GOD!

Rei: We've been through this before! I AM god .anyone out there believe me?

I have followers. Like three…so uhn!

EER: I would totally be follower!

Rei: YAY! (high fives EER)

Sera: Oh god, another one…(leaves)

Rei: bai bai sera!

EER: good riddens!

Envy: I hear ya…(sighs)

Rei: well, now that im done Rambling for now, lets precede with the chappie!

**_Warnings: Language, explicit content, BJ's, foreplay, crack, me, just all the general shit you guys have come to expect from me…just in the form of a sex scene!_**

EER: warning: Virginity ahead…

Rei: Hey! (pouts)

KM: that doesn't even make sence, ur supposed to be pregnant with envy's baby, how can you still be a virgin?

Rei and Envy: do you REALLY want to know?

KM:….

Rei: Okay again, lets start the chappie! But first, I have a serious annoucment for you all….take heed…(Really solemn look) one day…very soon…you will ALL…be sodomized by a candy cane…but until then, enjoy the chappie!

…XXX…

Winry slowly led the way to her room, taking every step in deliberate haste. Despite all the planning that had gone into this, she was still nervous…

_Ed was different…._

She walked in front of him, there hands entwined behind her back as she guided them to her bed. She let go of his hands and turned around, taking a seat on the bed. She soon recaptured Ed's hand and pulled him in closer so that their knees touched.

Winry looked up at him through dancing blue eyes, her heart beating loud in her chest. Plus she could feel Ed's hands shaking.

It was cute and she couldn't help but smile at him. A playful sort of smile that for whatever reason sent chills up Ed's spine.

The older blonde abandoned his hands in favor of wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in close. They kissed, a small slightly frightened one at first but it didn't take long for them to warm up enough to actually start enjoying the moment and kissing passionately.

Winry scooted farther onto the bed to allow Ed room to climb on as well. He did so, after the movement registered .Placing his knee carefully between her legs he lowered himself forward, pushing the blonde back in the process, but neither of them breaking the kiss.

But as we all know, humans need to breathe so they had to move apart eventually.

Doing so with displeasure the two looked at each other through foggy eyes, breathing heavily.

"Well, should we continue as last time?" Winry asked playfully, silently asking him to begin the cloth removing process.

Ed nodded weakly and pushed himself up enough to allow the other teen to move. She smiled at him again and shifted her weight.

Slowly, ed began peeling off her shirt. Fear ebbing away at him. Once they did _this_ there would be no turning back….this would be final.

He was going to give himself to Winry. Winry the girl that had so quickly swept into his life and could just as quickly be swept out. Winry the girl he'd only known a short while but already cared for. Winry his friend. Winry would be his lover…Winry…the girl he loved…

That's right, he admitted it, he loved her, very much. But you see the tricky part is getting him to admit it…

But this was something Ed was completely sure about, so…

"Winry…."

"Yeah?" she asked quietly, the look in Ed's eyes was unnerving…

"Winry, I lo-"

This time Ed was actually going to say it, but two partially swollen lips stopped him, eating the words and enabling him from telling her. He couldn't say it, she wouldn't let him…

She backed away and rested her head back on the bed, looking up at him with saddened eyes.

"I know ya do kid…thanks…" she smiled again, for what seemed like the thousandth time that day and pulled the blonde into yet another kiss.

Ed nodded silently and finished removing her shirt. Looking down at her bra he blushed fire.

It was very cute, white, with light blue trim and a tiny yellow ribbon on the front. Winry watched him and felt herself blush. This wasn't one of her sexiest bras, but she had been right none-the-less. Ed liked it.

"You just gonna stare at it or ya gonna do something?" she chided, Ed's blush deepened. And he swallowed hard. He was such a virgin it was kind of embarrassing.

"Calm down kid, it's okay…just, do what you think you should, you're probably better then you think."

"I don't know, I'm fairly sure I wont be any good, I …are you sure I'm the one you wanna do this with? I mean there are others that are probably a lot better then me…I just…" 

"Kid, you're rambling…don't worry, I've never been more sure…C'mon." she inched her fingers up his torso, bringing the fabric with them. Within seconds the blondes upper body was bare, and Winry could fully take him in. she really hadn't gotten that good a look at him a week ago, she had been more focused on if this was really the time or not. But now she had no doubts. She was ready, they both were.

The younger blondes body was actually quite built, which made her wonder why he was so shy. He was an attractive young boy, and he didn't even have to try for it. He should be more like Winry. She knew she was anything but extraordinary, but she could still work every asset she had if it came right down to it. Using her body, face, and mind like one big fly trap she could get almost anything she wanted, but she really preferred not to use herself like that. That was more Rose's game.

But back to the scene at hand…

Winry allowed her hands to trail even further downward, toying with the waistband on his jeans before sliding her thumbs under and then around to the front.

It took her only a second of skilled maneuvering to have the little metal clasps in front undone and the moved to the zipper.

Just because ed was being all shy about didn't mean she was going to be.

Grinning seductively, she pressed her palm to Edward's chest and forced him back into and halfway standing position so she could have better access to removing his pants.

He steadily obeyed, getting to his knees on the mattress and staring awkwardly down at him as she toyed with them for a few more moments before finally pulling them down.

There was minor difficulty and giggling from Winry as Ed helped with the removal of his clothing on the bed. It wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do when you're trying to be as sexy as possible but at the same time trying not to crush your girlfriend…

But all and all they managed enough so that the blonde was now only clad in a pair of light blue boxers. Winry could see the slight bulge in his shorts, he was already excited.

Now it was Ed's turn to play, he should remove Winry's pants, right? Unfortunately though, our young Edward was too busy having a mini panic attack to realize this so Winry ended up removing her own jeans, much to Ed's embarrassment, as she pressed flush up against him when she lifted the lower half of her body up to do said action..

Now she remained no more clothed than Ed did.

Ed breathed in deeply, taking part of Winry's scent in as well. She was sweet, like candy, but not too over the top. It was a pleasant smell, almost like her taste. And it was all like her personality.

Winry's fingers were cool against his skin where they rested near his waist. Her pinkies on his the edge of his boxers.

She propped herself up on her elbows and reached back behind her back so she could undo her bra, once that was done she laid back down, smiling up at Ed.

He slowly took hold of the straps and pulled them up, over her arms and exposing her chest, ed could feel himself grow slightly harder at the sight of her bare breasts. Perfectly round save for the small extrusion of her nipples. Like soft pink raspberries.

"Kid?" she asked silently, Ed seemed to be lost in some kind of trance, but he snapped out of it and blushed down at her. "Stand up…" she commanded, he obeyed.

She slid off the bed after him, so they both stood there, looking at each other. Winry wasted no time and quickly grabbed the band of Ed's shorts and lowered them, letting them fall casually to the floor with a light 'swooshing' sound, then she moved on to her own, letting them mimic Edward's.

"Wow, you're pretty big for a little guy…I'm surprised." she goaded, Ed flushed eight shades of crimson before realizing she was messing with him.

She cradled Ed's chin and kissed him, though she wasn't idol as she walked him around so that he was closer to the bed and she pushed him back, forcibly, but not too rough.

The more aggressive blonde crawled up on the bed, resting between Ed's legs. He was really hard by this point, and Winry could tell he wasn't going to last long as it was now.

'Oh well, I'll just have to get him ready, wont I?' she thought to her self, a little devious voice singing in the back of her head.

She drew her fingers down Ed's body, starting near his nipples and swirling by his navel before finally reaching their goal.

One cool finger skimmed over Ed's length and he gasped. He knew Winry was up to something, but this…

She had no confidence in his foreplay ability, so she would have to do all the work it seemed, it didn't matter though, she didn't need it now, she could prepare herself just by messing with Ed.

She repeated the movement, this time slower, stopping when she reached the tip and rubbing it expertly. Ed whined quietly as he tried to surpress a moan. Winry rubbed the area again, harder, this seemed to do the trick as a soft low groan echoed from the blonde.

She slid back off the bed, placing her elbows on the mattress so that she was about eyelevel with Ed's legs.

Wrapping her fingers around him, she pumped once, in turn causing the teen to moan again, this time louder.

She leaned in, deciding to add her tongue into play by slipping it past the tip instead of her thumb.

Sure she'd given blow jobs plenty of times before, but they had never been this _fun._ ed was definitely more interesting then Envy, even if he wasn't as big. (AN: I should know…XD)

She arched her neck and took him in her mouth completely, as much as she could handle. A shuddering sigh escaped Ed's lips as he clamped his eyes shut, breathing heavily.

The feelings that were surging through him were next to unbearable. Whatever Winry did set him on fire and this took the cake. She was swirling her tongue and bringing him dangerously close to the edge.

He strained his neck to see her, though all he really could was see her head bobbing up and down.

She swallowed and he gasped again, throwing his head back. He gave up hope of seeing her and choice to focus on controlling his breathing. (and failing miserably)

Winry could taste a change in her mouth and this was sure sign that Ed was releasing. She pressed her tongue firmly against his shaft and swallowed again. A loud sustained moan was all she could hear before he climaxed. Crashing back onto the bed and heaving in the throws of an orgasm.

Satisfied with a job well done, she stood up, looking down at the breathless teen.

"Don't worry, you'll last longer with the next one." she mused, climbing back on the bed and straddling Ed's hips.

"So, you want me to be on top?" she asked, sincerely, though she was still amused.

"N-no, I can do it…" ed stuttered.

Winry had done enough, he had to do _something…_

"Whatever, if you're sure." she got off him, moving over to the side and laying beside him. Ed pushed himself up and traded her spots, so that now he was on top again, but this time, he was nestled between Winry legs, pressing up against her.

He was already beginning to grow hard again, much to Winry delight, he wouldn't be any use to her if he couldn't get it up again…

Her thoughts briefly darted to weather or not she should get a condom, but she knew she didn't have any that would fit Ed, and she couldn't exactly stop now…

Oh well, it would be fine, after that little game, Ed wont have enough for her to really worry about. Passing it off as safe, she sighed.

"Kid, you know you kinda have to do something now…"

He flushed, but was set to be more determined, and he inched himself up. He pushed the tip against the cleft in her legs and sighed silently.

God it felt good already…

Winry spread her legs even further apart, allowing Ed full access. He finished positioning himself and watched her.

This was the last chance she had to get out of it. She could stop him now and she would have every right. Winry deserved someone better then him…

'You're probably better then you think…Don't worry…'

Her words echoed in his head and he inhaled deeply.

He pushed into her, warmth engulfing his shaft and tossing him into a sea of sensations. She was like warm velvet. Yeah, that's how you could describe it.

Winry instinctively held her breath as Ed entered her. I didn't hurt, no quite the contrary, it felt really good. Ed was gentle, he wasn't brash about it like most guys.

She shifted her body under his for a second, getting into a more comfortable position so that she could fully enjoy the contact.

Ed pulled out and pushed back in, steadily picking up a slow rhythm. But the contact wasn't enough, there wasn't enough friction to even remotely satisfy either of them. Winry forced her hips gently against him, so she could deepen the brunt inside her.

Ed could feel light tingling in his groin that was begging for him to speed up. Hoping that Winry wouldn't mind, he changed his gentle pushing for a more fast-paced almost thrust.

Her breathing sped up and she shoved her chest against him, his pace quickened yet again and now he was in full thrusting mode.

Winry could feel her insides heating up; she was reaching her release.

She moaned loudly as she came, soft convulsions rocking her body and soon grew. She tightened around Ed's length and sending the younger blonde over the edge as well.

Another convulsion shot through her as the orgasm took its full effect. She arched forward and tossed her head back with a low sigh of pleasure.

Ed sustained it for as long as he could before collapsing on top of her. They were both panting heavily, but ed grudgingly pulled out and rolled off of her, falling onto the soft bedding with a sigh.

"S-see, I (pant) told ya you're not as bad as you think…" Winry heaved, laughter in her voice. Ed smiled at her.

"Not too sh(cough)abby yourself."

"What'd ya expect kid?" a weak hair flip and she rolled over against him, her body slightly laced with sweat. Ed chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, kissing the top of her head.

Winry snuggled into his chest, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. It was dark now, who knew what time it was, but really neither of them cared. They had all the time in the world.

They listened to the darkness, smiles still lingering on their faces, but neither of them spoke.

He enjoyed the soft breathing of his new lover, letting her breaths sway his body as he too closed his eyes. A new feeling overtaking his mind.

Winry reached back and pulled one of the sheets over them, jostling their bodies as she tugged it from under them. But now at least they were covered, protected from the cool winter air.

Silence hung in the atmosphere for a while, before Ed took a deep breath.

"Winry?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you…sing for me?" he asked quietly, though no blush kissed his cheeks, this was an honest request.

Winry opened her eyes and looked at him, she was the one that was blushing now. That was definitely a strange request…

She smiled and rested her head back on his chest, listening to the soft sounds of his heartbeat.

"Sure thing kid…"

She took a deep breath…and closed her eyes…

"_oto no nai mahiru, kaze ha tada akarui. Sukoshi nemutasou ni hanabira ga yureta_

_nani ge nai kono omoi nee, hito ha donna kotoba de yondeiru no."_

"_Shiroi suna no tsuki toji kometa hanashi o hikari furasu you ni kikasete ne sotto."_

Ed closed his eyes as well…

"_itsuka shiru toki ga kuru no? mune no itami o soshite ima yori yasashiku naru no ne_

_atatakai kono omoi nee, hito ha donna namae de yondeiru no"_

…_xxx…_

"_Will the time come? When you will know the pain in my heart? Then you'd be able to be gentler than you are now…"_

"_Such a warm feeling... Tell me, what's the name that people give to it?"_

…_xxx…_

Rei:…(blush)

Envy:….

EER:…

Rest of muses:…

Rei: okay, so I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing and I have succeeded in creating the cheesiest/worstest lemon ever…I know….

Ed: WTF is with the song? 

Rei: hey! I thought it was cute…

Envy: it's okay baby! (glomps cuz Rei is sad)

Ed: loser…

Envy: Shut up, It's not our fault you suck in bed…

Ed: that's not what Winry said! Right Winry?

Winry: ….

Ed: Winry?

Winry: Oh, I uh, left my, um, toilet on, yeah. Sorry gotta go! (leaves)

Al: (snicker)

Ed: o.O

Rei: well, that was interesting…

EER: yesh, it kinda scared me…as did ur lemon, but i geuss it wasn't _that _bad_…_(lies)

Rei: eeeh…

EER: did like the song though, it fit, I guess…

Rei: actually it fit perfect, but since none of you really know what's going on the song is probably wasted on you.

Wolf. Sera, and KM: WE KNOW!

Rei: cuz I told you…(just in case you don know, we all go to school together)

KM: Hey, I thought you were beaten? 

Wolf: I have mystic healing powers…(creepy wiggling finger thing)

KM: uh huh….

EER: I don't even know you that well and I already think ur creepy….

Wolf: (silent big eyed stare)

EER: …_yeeeaaahhhh…._

Rei: well, I would really like to know what you guys think…so leave me a wittle review, pwease? (Pouty eyes of doom)

Envy: If you don't, I'll hunt you down, and rip out you lasagna….

EER: that's not even a body part…baka…

Envy: (glare) It is in Japanada…

EER: ugh…Hey what was with the candy cane thing?

Rei: you can blame Tamone and pumba for that…don't ask why…or do..I might tell you…I might not (I will)..but be warned…I wasn't lying!

EnvY: (rubs behind) I should know…

Rei: Shh, don't tell them what happens in our love nest Envy! It's supposed to be secret till we release our video!

Now in finer retailers everywhere! Just $999.99.92! Each copy! A minimum of 8 copies must be bought! For friends, family, or that homeless guy Ted that lives two blocks over and doesn't have a VCR anyway so really you're rubbing it in his face you heartless bastards….yeah!

EER: I'll buy 12! (runs off with video into other room, strange noises are heard so al goes to check it out.)

Al: (opens door) (blank look) (falls over)

EER: (reaches through door and grabs Alphonse's unconscious body, dragging it into the room and even more strange noises are heard)

Rei: …w…t…f…-

Envy: maybe you should just end the chapter…before things get worser…

Rei: yeah…bai readers!

rei out


End file.
